The Unwanted Messenger
by Soapy-Liedown
Summary: When Marian is arrested Robin is oblivious in the forest as he has problems of his own. A messenger from the king had arrived with a request for Robin, but will he accept? Set after seires 2 episode 5 so no Allan in the group
1. Give me Information!

Part 1 – Give Me Information!

The Sheriff marched, surrounded by ten guards, towards Marian's room.

"I know she's collaborating with Hood, I just need to prove it." He thought.

When they arrived at Marian's room they burst in without knocking,

My Lord Sheriff, Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Marian asked, a hint of humour in her voice

"Don't be funny with me," He snarled, "That won't help you in the dungeons."

"W...w...what?" Marian stuttered, caught totally off guard.

"Yes, for collaborating with Hood," Marian opened her mouth to protest but the Sheriff continued, "You haven't admitted it yet. But you will, guards you know what to do, torture her, and her father."

"No!" Marian shouted as the guards began to drag her away towards the dungeons.

"The more you shout now, the more you will scream later," the Sheriff chuckled.

And as Marian was dragged away to the pain that would be her next few days, she could help thinking that it might be her last few days, and ,may be her fathers too.

**Sorry it was short, but it will be updated soon. Please review.**


	2. The Messenger

Part 2 – The Messenger.

Robin, Much and Will sat at one side of the road, Djaq and Jon the other, ready to jump out.

A man was riding a horse up the North Road and Robin was ready to intercept him, and as the horse trotted closer they jumped out and the horse reared up in surprise.

"Oops." said Robin, laughing.

They surrounded the staggering man and all of a sudden Much jumped back,

"No!" he cried.

Quickly catching on Robin asked, "Thomas, is that you?"

"Robin?" came the mans weary voice as he stood up.

"You know him?" Will queried.

"He's the kings personal messenger, and a soldier, we fought together in the Holy-Land." Robin explained.

"I was there to." Much added.

"So have you got a message for us?" Robin ignored Much's comment.

"Yes actually I do, but why are you in the forest it's not safe. There are outlaws." Thomas whispered.

The outlaws burst out laughing and Thomas looked confused.

"What?"

"Thomas, a lot has happened since Much and I arrived back, and actually it would be quite helpful if you could deliver a message to the king for us." And with that Robin explained what had happened, pausing once or twice for effect, an to answer Thomas' few questions.

"So this Allan, he betrayed you?" Thomas asked, curiously.

"Yes," Robin sighed.

"So you want me to tell that to the king?"

"Yes please." answered Robin.

"Well he's going to be disappointed."

"Why?"

"Robin, surely you know why! His best soldier, now an outlaw, hiding in Sherwood Forest."

Robin bit his lip, he hadn't thought of it that way, he'd always thought the king would get rid of the Sheriff and give him back his lands so it would all be alright again, but of course nothing was, ever, that simple.


	3. The Message

Part 3 – The Message.

"Robin, Much, could I speak to you in private," Thomas asked awkwardly.

"Of course," Robin agreed, he and Much followed him out somewhere out of earshot of the others.

"What is it?" Robin asked urgently.

"Well this may shock you a bit but, the king, he would like you to go back to he Holy Land to fight again." Thomas explained.

Much's jaw dropped and Robin strained to try and hide his feelings.

"He knows you were injured Robin but he thought you'd be better by now, and when you were he thought you'd come back. He wasn't sure whether Much would come, because you were going to free him, but he definitely expected you back, now he thinks your dead."

"What?" Robins shock increased. "Well make sure you tell him I'm not. You need to go now and inform him."

"But what about the message. He said bring Robin if you can, we really need him, we're beginning to lose without his aid."

"But I can't my gang, they'll be upset, and the people here, they need me." Robin argued.

"And that's more important than your country?" Thomas asked defiantly.

"Yes." Robin snarled.

They glared at each other, noses almost touching.

"Come on stop this." Much said uncertainly, "I think we should discuss this with them." He gestured to the rest of the outlaws.

"Your right." Robin agreed, "Prepare yourself."

They walked slowly back down to the camp knowing that in a few minutes they would be in a huge argument with the rest of the group, and wanting to delay it as much a s possible. When they finally got in Thomas satin a chair at the sidelines and waited.

"Everyone, Much and I have something important to tell you," Robin announced, "Thomas has just given us the message and we think we should all discuss the matter. King Richard has asked us both to go back to the Holy Land to fight for him again." Robin held his breath, waiting for the explosion.

"What?" shouted Jon,

"You can't just leave." cried Will.

"What will we do without you?" asked Djaq.

"You can't go, end of discussion." Jon finalized.

"Now wait a minute," Thomas stepped in, "I came all the way from the Holy Land to deliver this message and now you just aren't going to come."

"He's not going," said Will firmly.

"I think that's my decision!" snapped Robin.

"Doesn't anyone care about me going?" asked Much, but his question was lost in the row.

"If you go Robin the whole of Nottingham will give up hope!" Will shouted.

"But if I don't we might lose the war!" Robin retorted.

"But what about all the people you _said _you cared about, was it all lies?" Will asked.

"No, but…" Robin began.

"And what about Marian," Will was screaming into Robins face now, "You can't leave her."

Robin went quiet, Will was right, he couldn't leave Marian, not again.

"I'm sorry Thomas, but I can't go. And neither can Much, the people need me. They need us,"

"But…"

"No buts." Robin interrupted.

"I will find a way to persuade you to come," Thomas muttered, lying on the makeshift bed Robin had made for him, "Richard needs you."

**What did you think? Please review.**


	4. Escape Attempt

Part 4 – Escape Attempt.

Marian screamed again as a hot poker was stabbed at her father by the jailer, who was grinning like he'd never had so much fun in his life.

"Leave him alone!" Marian shouted, agonizing over her poor father.

"Oh I will," The jailer walked over to her, pulling the poker down her arm. She winced, struggling not to show any sign of pain. "The hangings in an hour, and it's no fun torturing corpses." He let out a wicked laugh, as though the joke was thre funniest ever made. Although Marian thought it was sick,

"How can someone enjoy inflicting so much pain?" She though, crying out as he stabbed her left arm with the poker.

"And now here I am," she though, "Wishing I was dead."

She was ashamed of her weakness, she was saying in her head, over and over again,

'Robin please save me… Robin please save me… Robin please save me…'

"I'm the Nightwatchman, shouldn't I be able to get out of this myself?" she asked herself.

Suddenly she was full of energy, she had to fight back. She couldn't just let him torture her.

Although her arms were tied above her and her legs below her as soon as he came close enough she whacked him with her head. Fumbling with the loosely tied ropes she managed to get free, kicking the jailer once for good measure and then hurrying to her fathers side, her head throbbing.

"Marian, you can't get me out of here. Only the Sheriff has the keys." Her father whispered hoarsely, as she noticed he was tied with chains and a padlock.

"I can't leave you," tears escaped from her big blue eyes as she stared into his face.

"Go and get help," he told her, "Get Robin."

It took her a minute to decide what she should do. Would she ever forgive herself if he left and her father was killed? But if she stayed they would both definitely be killed, wouldn't they? Using all her courage she stood up and fled from the dungeons, praying that he would be okay.


	5. Getting Help

Part 5 – Getting Help.

As Marian ran from the dungeons she realized it would be harder than she thought to get out of the castle, The Sheriff had put double guards on the doors, he was expecting Robin to come and find her. She'd only just managed to silence the three outside the dungeons.

_Please don't __come__ Robin, please stay in the forest until I get to you!_

As she pleaded silently in her head, she hid behind a wall listening to some guards argue,

"Look Guy asked us to stay here we've _got _to." said one guard.

"But we're supposed to have switched watches by now." argued the other.

"We stay until the next group get here, that's the end of it." the first guard finalized.

Sneaking up behind them she punched them both swiftly in the back of the head, causing them to instantly fall to the ground.

_Ok Marian, keep calm. All you've got to do is run across the courtyard and you'll be out._

But it wasn't a small task, it was actually rather hard if you considered the ten guards standing there. Marian took a deep breath and ran out into the courtyard, not looking where she was going she ran straight into the Sheriff.

It was the morning after the outlaws had had the argument, no one had said a word that morning and the silence was an awkward and uncomfortable, not something Much was used to, everyone knew he was dying to say something and only restrained himself because of Robins sharp looks. But in the end Much couldn't control himself,

"Please can we just talk about this!" he shouted, shocking them out of silence.

"No, the subjects closed," Will snapped, "Your staying."

"But what about the Holy Land, your King, your country?" asked Thomas. "Don't you care about them."

"Of course we do!" Much retorted.

"So your going to leave?" asked Djaq, confused.

"No, I mean, I don't know…" stuttered Much.

"You don't go!" Jon shouted.

"That our decision," Much replied indignantly.

"Oh stop acting so high and mighty Much, oh me and Robin have been invited to the Holy Land," Will mocked, "So what?"

Much opened his mouth but, thinking he had heard something, Robin shouted,

"Everyone be quiet!"

Everyone lapsed into silence and realized they heard it too. The sound of rushed footsteps on the leaves, whoever was here obviously didn't care if they were heard.

"Robin!" Marian shouted, running into sight, "They've got my father."

Robin hurried forward,

"What happened to you?"

"The Sheriff tortured me to try and get me to confess to collaborating with you." Ignoring Robin's hanging jaw she continued, "I managed to escape, the Sheriff caught me on the way out ,but he let me go but said he was going to kill my father, we need to go, and quickly."

Grasping the urgency of the situation immediately the gang gathered up there weapons and got ready to leave.

"Thomas, Marian, you stay here." Robin ordered as he grabbed his bow.

"I'm not staying here." Marian answered bluntly.

"But…" Robin began.

"No buts'," Marian interrupted.

"Fine Thomas, you stay here."

Thomas didn't look particularly happy with this arrangement but went along with it anyway.

"Let's go." Robin ordered and they began to run towards the castle, Marian hoping it wasn't too late.


	6. The Plan

Part 6 –The Plan.

The outlaws ran quickly and quietly toward Nottingham castle, he had begun to form a plan in his head, but it would not be one the others would like. He wondered why The Sheriff had let Marian go so easily that wasn't like him. He went to walk beside her intent on finding out the answer.

"Marian, why did the Sheriff let you go?" Robin asked uneasily.

"Well, I think he knew I'd come and get you when he told me my father was going to be hung, so he thought he could try and capture you," Marian admitted, tears beginning to fall down her pale face.

"Shhh…" Robin soothed, as his plan became more pronounced.

As they arrived at the entrance they sat behind the bushes, watching the peasants crowd around, waiting to watch the hanging.

"So Master, what is the plan?" Much asked.

"Well," Robin gulped, waiting for the explosion, "Don't shout, they'll here us but, I'm going to, I'm going to, turn myself in."

"What!" Will burst out.

"Robin, no!" little Jon said, firmly but quietly.

"Master surely, there has to be another way." Much sighed, exasperated.

"I'll get myself swapped for Edward and then I'll fight my way back out, it's simple and effective." Robin tried to explain.

"No it's not, it's stupid and idiotic." retorted Djaq.

"Well do you have any other ideas?" he asked, searching their worried faces.

"No," they admitted, shaking their heads.

"Well then," said Robin, attempting to get up.

"Robin," Marian whispered, grabbing his arm, tears in her eyes. "What if you can't get out?"

"Then carry on without me." Robin said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

He pulled his hood up and walked forwards, keeping his head low as not to be recognized, into the crowd, finding his way to the front.

_I can __t__o __this__ I have to, for Marian._


	7. Sacrifice

Part 7 – Sacrifice.

Robin dodged though the crowd, his pulse racing. Silently he calculated what he would have to do, knowing that everyone of his friend eyes were on him.

"Sheriff" he called, "I would like to do a swap."

Everyone looked in his direction, but he didn't pause.

"Edward, for me."

Suddenly there was an uproar in the crowd, luckily he was already at the front, away from the peasant who would get killed by the Sheriff if they tried to stop him. The Sheriff on the other hand was absolutely delighted at how well his plan to let Marian go and tell Robin had gone, while Gisborne glared at him, suspiciously.

"Well you're not in a very good position for bargaining are you? Hmm Hood?" the Sheriff answered light heartedly.

"You think?" Robin raised his eyebrows, "All twenty of my men are hidden in this crowd." He lied.

This comment was followed by a lot of muttering from the crowd.

"He's lying my Lord." Gisborne said.

"Yes may be, but are we willing to take that chance?" the Sheriff snarled into Gisbornes ear.

"Guards, swap Edward for Hood." the Sheriff ordered.

The guards brought Edward down towards Robin pushing him roughly forward and grabbing Robin's arms, as though he thought he would run at any second. Robin signaled for Edward to leave and he ran out through the gates, trying to find a familiar face when he was pulled into some nearby hedges.

"Are you alright?" Marian asked concerned, and as soon as her father had nodded she turned her attention back to Robin.

"Why isn't he running?" she hissed, as robin was pulled up to the noose.

"He can't get out." Much said hysterically, "He knew he wouldn't be able to but he sacrificed himself anyway!"

"I told you it was stupid and idiotic," Djaq said, he hands up as if in surrender.

"We've got to go and get him out." Marian's panicked voice said, as she and much began to get up.

"No!" Will and Allan said at the same time, pulling them back down.

"We need a plan first." Will explained.

"We run in, get Robin back, that's the plan," Much hissed.

Will gave him an exasperated look,

"Allan, you and me go straight though the crowd, cause a distraction. Jon you go round the left of the crowd see if you can get to him, Much and Djaq, you go round the right." Will gabbled.

"What about me?" asked Marian.

"You can't come," Will said bluntly.

"I'm coming," Marian snapped.

"Fine, Allan, you go with Jon, you guys cause the distraction, Marian and I will go round the left. Everyone ok with that?"

They all nodded and with that snuck into the crowd, just as they put the noose around Robin's neck.


	8. The Plan Goes Wrong

**I had absolutely no idea what to call this chapter, so sorry if the name is rubbish!!!!**

Part 8 – The Plan goes wrong.

Will and Marian made their way quickly around the left side of the crowd,

"What are we going to do?" asked Marian, panicking as they began to tighten the rope around Robin's neck.

"I, I don't know." Will bit his lip as tears formed in Marians eyes.

Suddenly she was shouting,

"No! Don't kill Robin!" and she fought her way to the front of the crowd.

"Marian stop!" shouted Edward, who had run into the courtyard to stop her.

Will sighed in annoyance, he knew robin would have done the same thing for her, but why did they both have to be so stupid for each other,

_Because they're in love._ He thought.

"Hold her," the Sheriff ordered, as two guards ran down to restrain her, "And him," the Sheriff pointed at Edward and the two guards at the door grabbed the struggling, retired Sheriff.

"Kill them." The Sheriff ordered.

"What?" asked Gisborne.

"Come on! What's up with you?" he asked the guards. "Kill them!"

A huge gasp echoed across the courtyard as the guard shoved his knife into his back,

"Father!" Marian called in despair, tears now running freely down her pale face.

She was suddenly so very angry that she fought against the guards, punching them both twice in the face, and heading towards Robin.

"Get her!" the Sheriff was now screaming, "She's with Hood, get her."

Gisborne looked shocked at this announcement, and watched as Marian attempted to beat ff many guards in an attempt to get to Hood.

The screams irrupted as, Allan and Jon, who had failed with their distraction, Much, Djaq and Will, ran up to join Marian in the fight, suddenly the courtyard was alive with the sound of clashing swords and moans of pain.

One guard held back, unseen by anyone else because they had all been distracted by the fight, he stood next to Robin, holding him tightly, keeping the noose around his neck.

"Should I kill him?" he thought, "Wouldn't the Sheriff like to see him die, and punish me if he doesn't get to. But he might escape." The guard's thoughts raged in his head, and in the end his desire to witness someone on the other side of the law won and he pushed the box underneath Robins feet away, leaving the Hoodless Robin Hood to hang choking.


	9. All Hope Is Lost

Part 9 – All hope is lost.

"No!" Marian screamed in horror as she saw Robin swinging from the rope.

"Master!" Much called, watching as Robins face went bright red.

"We are ROBIN HOOD!" bellowed John, bashing the guard next to Robin unconscious and cutting the noose with his sword.

"Robin?" John asked fearfully, shaking his leader.

The whole courtyard went silent, everyone turned to watch as they all waited to see if they're hero, or enemy in the Sheriffs case, had survived. The seconds ticked by and John gave Robin one final shake.

John shook his head, "I'm sorry," he said, turning to the gang.

"No," Much whispered, "it cannot be!"

"Guards you blithering idiots, get them!" the Sheriff roared gleefully, breaking the outlaws sadness.

"Run!" shouted Much.

John grabbed Robin's limp body and slung him around hi neck, ready to fight his way out. But no fight came, the guards were too busy cheering, the Sheriff too gleeful to care and the crowd filled with sadness as the outlaws made their way to the exit and into the forest, tears in their eyes.


	10. A Trick

Part 10 – A Trick.

The outlaws began to slow as they got to the camp and laid their leader onto his bed. Tears now relentlessly falling from their eyes.

"What happened?" Thomas ran over to them.

"He was hung," John said bluntly as Djaq hurries over to check Robins pulse hoping he may still be alive.

"His heart is still beating!" she cried happily.

"What?" they asked running over to Robin's side.

"Come on Robin," Djaq cried, pressing hard against his chest and then looking at Marian meaningfully, "Do you mind," she asked gingerly.

Marian understood what she meant and nodded, anything to save Robin she thought.

Djaq pressed her lips to Robin twice performing mouth to mouth resuscitation, "Come on!" she begged him trying again.

Suddenly Robin burst into a coughing fit and the outlaws laughed in relief.

"Djaq, what the hell were you doing?" Robin asked outraged, "Couldn't you see I was already breathing? Some physicist you are!"

"What?" she said, stunned.

"I was fine, I had to pretend to be dead for the Sheriffs sake," Robin sighed, as though it was obvious.

"But we've been back for a few minutes, why didn't you wake up before then?" Marian asked, wiping away her tears.

Robin smiled cheekily and got a punch in the face,

"Don't you ever trick me like that again, Robin Hood!" she exclaimed, almost laughing with relief.


	11. Decision

Part 11 – Decision.

A week after Robin's apparent death Thomas finally decided he need to talk to Robin and Much again.

"Robin, Much, I understand you have a life here, but the King, he needs you." Thomas said breaking the happy silence around camp.

"You can't go" said Marian firmly; she had been filled in on the argument.

"You're staying," Will agreed.

"We stay." Much nodded, giving in.

"Ok," Robin gave Thomas an apologetic look. "I'm sorry if he gets angry with you."

"It's ok," Thomas patted Robin on the shoulder, "I need to leave now, I've been gone long enough, goodbye my friends, keep England safe." And with that he grabbed his horse, which was tied up near by, and galloped away.

"Well, who wants to go and surprise the Sheriff?" Robin asked grinning, and the other outlaws groaned, getting up, ready for another long day.


End file.
